A conventional electrically variable transmission (EVT) includes two electric machines such as electric motor/generators which are located on the transmission input axis. It may be desirable to relocate one of the electric machines to an off-axis position, particularly in the case of strong hybrid power trains having large electric machines. Electric machines such as electric motor/generators require cooling and lubrication in order to maintain optimal performance.